


Home Sick

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Satoru has a cold and would rather it didn't get transmitted to Shouma but that's really not stopping either of them.





	

"Shinonome... I appreciate the visit, but I would prefer not to get you sick."

"Nonsense," Shouma dismissed, stepping into the room anyway, "just don't cough on me."

"I'm sure it can be transmitted without me coughing directly on you."

"Well, I'm already here, aren't I? Gonna turn me away?"

Satoru stared at him before sighing and closing the door behind Shouma.

"So you're still up and about, hm?" Shouma asked, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs. Satoru sat a distance from him but still technically next to him.

"It's only a cold. There's no reason for me to be bedridden."

"True, but I can dream..."

"Dream? Of... me being sick to the point of disability..?"

"Mm, so I could take care of you. Bring soup to your bedside and whatnot."

"I don't understand. Is that particularly desirable?"

"I just think it'd be fun. Wanna pretend for me? Just go lie down and I'll bring you anything you need."

Satoru watched him stand and gesture towards Satoru's room.

"Is... is this..?"

"Is this what?" Shouma urged.

"Is this the result of some sort of fantasy of yours where you're Fenrir's servant?"

There was a pause and Shouma actually looked surprised. He idly pushed his glasses up.

"I don't know where you got that idea. Anyway, shall we?" he dodged, holding a hand out for Satoru to take. He couldn't remember if he'd ended up coughing on his hands at any point, so Satoru stood on his own.

"I really don't need it. I've had my fill, so to speak," he said, unwilling to remember his childhood that was bound to a hospital. Unwilling to remember the days where he could barely move and was liable to faint if he tried walking around on his own. Unwilling to remember his only friend who had met an unfortunate end that resulted in a cure being found for Satoru. A cure she deserved more than he did.

"It's fine, it'll be fun. You can get all cozy and I'll make you some soup. Maybe we-"

"I don't want it," Satoru insisted. Shouma stopped walking along with Satoru, the two of them standing in the middle of the hall. Shouma was probably staring at him, but Satoru kept his vision on the floor.

Eventually, Shouma spoke up.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I'm not leaving. You must be awfully bored stuck here, hm?"

"I don't mind. I've been reading, mostly."

"No reason why I can't hold you while you read."

"... There is, actually. You could get sick," Satoru reminded, eyes trained on Shouma as he made his way back to the couch.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't really care. Now pick out a book and come sit on my lap," he said with a smile, patting his leg as he did so.

Satoru picked up the book he'd been reading before he had answered the door and decided to sit on the floor in front of Shouma with his back against the couch. Shouma hummed in disappointment but didn't argue, apparently content to play with Satoru's hair in silence.

He was tempted to ask Shouma to take his glasses off so he couldn't see what Satoru was reading, but decided not to make it obvious that he was embarrassed. That would only make Shouma more interested. So instead, he read gay vampire erotica in plain view and hoped Shouma just wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he immediately heard a chuckle from behind him, but it wasn't as if Shouma wasn't already aware of his collection.

It only took three pages from Satoru's bookmark for the first sex scene to appear.

"Oh, the vampire isn't the one on top?" Shouma commented, confirming he was indeed reading it along with Satoru.

"I... wasn't aware this would be the case..."

"Prefer it the other way around?"

"Yes," he admitted, feeling a little exposed. What's the point in getting whisked away to a vampire's castle if the vampire won't then dominate you?

The book described how interesting and strange it was to have someone so much more powerful than him squirming under the human, and Satoru gave his best effort to fight off his growing disinterest. He tried to swap their places in his imagination, but the wording was too specific for it to really work.

Finally, something favorable happened, as the human went down on the vampire while preparing him. The vampire had his fingers in the human's coincidentally curly hair and Satoru felt a belated flush spread across his cheeks. The vampire thrust up into the human's mouth and he sputtered and accidentally scraped his teeth against the vampire's cock. He apologized, but the vampire laughed and commented that he found it endearing that humans had such flat, dull teeth.

"Getting any ideas?" Shouma asked, startling Satoru. He lowered his book and hid the contents automatically, as if he wasn't already aware they'd both been reading it at the same time.

"... Maybe," Satoru said, noticing that the book along with the position he was in were both quickly getting him into the mood. He placed his bookmark between the pages and grabbed his phone to do some quick research as to whether or not what he wanted to do would get Shouma sick.

It seemed fine enough, so Satoru set his phone aside and turned around to face Shouma.

"May I suck you off?" he asked, looking up at Shouma, who appeared to be surprised.

"... Right now?"

"Yes."

"While you're still sick," he reminded, tilting his head.

"Apparently it's fine. May I..?"

"But isn't your nose stuffy?"

"It's alright at the moment."

"Well... when I asked if it was giving you ideas, I meant for later. Such as being on top for once?"

"I really want you in my mouth. Right now. So may I please?"

Shouma stared down at him before huffing amusedly and mumbling that it couldn't be helped. Satoru pushed Shouma's shirt up to expose his stomach and unzipped his pants, eagerly placing his mouth around him through his underwear. He nuzzled at it for a bit before exposing it, immediately finding fingers in his hair.

With his eyes closed, Satoru let Shouma take over and guide his mouth to his half-hard cock, finding enjoyment in being controlled. He moved his tongue under it and sucked at it, slowly coaxing it until it was satisfyingly hard. He stopped letting Shouma guide him and merely had his hair pulled as he settled in with Shouma's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Satoru shivered before pulling away and maneuvering a hand into his pants to stroke at himself. He pushed the waistband down as he did so to make it easier, enjoying the sensation too much to let go and use both hands to lower his pants. Shouma thrust up a bit, but Satoru didn't sputter or scrape him, he only offered a moan and pulled back just to engulf it fully again. The more enthusiastically he went at it, the more he craved a proper fucking.

Satoru quickly pulled away, with more than a string of saliva connecting him to Shouma's cock.

"Please fuck me," he begged, leaning in to rub his lips on the tip. He eased it back into his mouth and moaned.

"Right now..?"

Satoru looked up at Shouma, realizing for the first time just how affected he was. From the way his head was tilted to rest on his shoulder, the flush apparent on his cheeks, and how he tried again to guide Satoru's head, he must have been appreciating his enthusiasm. So he continued, allowing drool to slide out around Shouma's cock as he swallowed the length of it.

He sped his pace, his hand following suit and drawing muffled noises out of him. Satoru came first, trying to catch the liquid in his hand so it wouldn't end up sticking to the couch, aiming it upwards and instead soiling his shirt. He pulled away from Shouma's cock, panting heavily, and brought his come coated hand up to stroke him at a quick pace, suckling at the tip as he did.

When Shouma moaned and gripped Satoru's hair, he gave the head one last drag of his tongue before allowing Shouma to come on his face, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for it. Most of it splashed across his cheek and the bridge of his nose before Shouma gently guided it back into Satoru's mouth. They both removed their hands as Satoru took it to the hilt again, sucking on it just a few more times before releasing it and sitting back.

"Ah, you always look so good like that..." Shouma sighed, caressing Satoru's face as his thumb idly rubbed the semen into his cheek.

"It got on the floor..." Satoru noted aloud, grabbing a tissue from the box he conveniently kept nearby due to his cold.

"I think you should leave it. A nice little stain never hurt anyone."

"I don't like keeping things dirty..."

"So you'd just erase a pleasant reminder of our time together?"

A thought came to mind and Satoru fought himself over whether he should say it or not.

"It's only pleasant when it's wet. Once it dries up, it's just disgusting," he said after a few moments of deliberation.

"Oh, so you do like it?"

"That's not the point."

"Do you want me to make you cream your pants next time, Enishi? Because I'd be more than willing to do that for you."

"No thank you. No stains, please."

"None..?"

"None."

"Better throw that shirt in the washer, then," he said, pulling his own shirt down after he finished cleaning up with the tissue Satoru handed him.

Satoru looked down at the button-up he was wearing and Shouma's clothes came to mind. Suddenly, the idea of coming in Shouma's pants sounded like an excellent idea, but he remained silent, certain Shouma would somehow figure it out on his own as he often did.


End file.
